Francisco
Francisco Flores is a major character in the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. He is Princess Elena and Princess Isabel's maternal grandfather. Background Personality Francisco is a very wise man who loves his family and who has a firm respect for the by-laws and traditions of the Kingdom of Avalor. He also has a perchant for storytelling as noted by his wife when she tells Elena that he's always reminded of a story. He also has knowledge of the Scepter of Light as shown when he tells Luisa "It's never glowed like that before." As revealed in "Model Sister", Francisco believes in placing the Royal Duties before all else. He also values making a good impression during a Royal Visit. As revealed in "Island of Youth", he's a staunch traditionalist. As revealed in "A Day to Remember", he loves Dia de los Muertos for the snacks. Appearances ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor When the evil sorceress Shuriki attacked the Kingdom of Avalor and killed King Raul and Queen Lucia, Alacazar, the Royal Sorcerer, decided to keep the remaining members of the Royal Family safe by casting a spell to place him, his wife Luisa, and his younger granddaughter Princess Isabel inside an Enchanted Painting while his eldest granddaughter Crown Princess Elena faced Shuriki alone to buy him time. Elena and Alacazar succeeded and the three of them were placed inside the painting where they would remain for forty-one years while Elena herself was trapped inside the Amulet of Avalor. Along with Isabel, Luisa, the royals of Enchancia, and the people of Avalor, Francisco joined Elena in ganging up on Shuriki. After Elena broke Shuriki's wand and the sorceress fell down a waterfall, Francisco noticed that the sight disturbed Elena and Sofia, and he told his granddaughter that Shuriki was gone and they won the fight, unaware that Shuriki survived. Francisco told Elena that as the eldest child, Elena is now in charge of the kingdom and that he and Luisa will help her out. Elena of Avalor'' In the series that serves as the special's sequel, Francisco appears as a major character. He is a member of Grand Council of Avalor, alongside Luisa, Naomi, and Esteban. Chosen by his granddaughter for his wisdom. Through the course of the show, Francisco assists Elena in her journey to becoming Queen and is always there to give her friendly advice when she needs it. During Season 2, upon learning of Shuriki's return, he agrees with Esteban, Naomi, and Luisa with keeping Elena in the Royal Palace under heavy guard from Gabe and the Royal Guards for her own protection. Gallery Francisco.jpg|Francisco concept Elena of Avalor 2D cast concept.png|Elena of Avalor main cast Isabel, Francisco & Luisa.jpg|Francisco with Luisa and Isabel Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena Francisco.jpg Francisco in Elena and the Secret of Avalor.jpg|"She's gone, Elena. We won." Elena of Avalor 01.jpg|Francisco with his friends and family Elena of Avalor 06.jpg Ep1FirstDayOfRule (3).png|"It reminds me of a story." Ep1FirstDayOfRule (4).png Elena of Avalor 02.jpg|Elena and Francisco sing Ready to Rule Elena and Abuelo.jpg Model Sister King Toshi Princess Elena.jpg|Francisco, his wife, and their grandchildren welcome King Toshi Ep3AllHeatedUp (28).png Ep4FountainOfYouth21.png Ep12Navidad64.png Navidad 1.jpg Blockheads 26.png Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Males Category:Elderly characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:Grandparents Category:Royalty Category:Musicians Category:Singing characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Politicians Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Nobility Category:Lovers